Shaping Up
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: Teens nowadays usually have problems with how they look and how much they eat. Everyone seems like they're judging you after eating that one slice of cake. This is just how a certin pair of kids feel when their friends point this out. Starring Lucy and Kevin from Agent BM.


On a typical school day in Sugar Rush, Lucy and Kevin were having lunch with their friends. Lucy was snacking on some of her candies, as usual, while Kevin was eating some of the new Reese's cheesecakes the cafeteria had recently started serving. Maddie was eating some seaweed jello she had packed while Natasia was eating her favorite fruit tarts.

As they were eating, Lucy began talking about a new movie she heard was coming up.

"Hey, did you hear about the new release for that new video game movie Clutsy Kyle 2? I just saw the trailer online yesterday and it was funny as hell," Lucy said before popping another Gushers piece in her mouth. Her head turned into a watermelon afterwards.

"Yeah, I did. I can't wait till it comes out on Thanksgiving," Natasia said.

"Really? Personally, I think the movie looks kinda lame," Kevin said. "I mean, the first one was pretty funny but it just reminded me too much of when mom was bullied. And the plot was pretty obvious. If I want to see a movie, I'd rather go to one where the story isn't so predictable." Maddie didn't seem to agree with him.

"Seriously? I've been waiting to see the movie for months now. I can't wait for it to come out," she said.

Kevin just shrugged. "Eh...your choice." He took another big spoonful of the Reese's cake. The boy seemed to be enjoying the new dessert so much that he finished the last bite of it in less than five minutes. He looked down at his plate and realized he had ran out. "Looks like I'm gonna need another slice. Be back in a sec, guys." He stood up and went back in line for another piece of cake.

Maddie looked concerned and said to Lucy, "Hey Lucy, mind if I tell you something?"

Lucy nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking recently about Kevin's eating habits since that new Reese's cheesecake came out. He's been eating a lot of it lately and I'm worried that he might get sick or something. It's just not healthy, you know?" Maddie said. She was genuinely worried about her friend. He hadn't been as active in the past few days as he used to be when the two of them would hang out after school.

"I wouldn't get too worked up about it, Maddie. He's fine. We eat the same amount everyday and look at me, I've got no problems, so neither does Kev," Lucy said.

This time, Natasia spoke up. "Now that you mention it, that was something I've been meaning to talk to you about, Lucy."

Lucy looked at her curiously. "Talk about what?"

Natasia sighed and said, "Well, no offense but lately, you've been getting kinda... um... I don't want to say fat," she held her hands up in defense. "Maybe a bit...pudgy?"

Lucy glared at her, taking the comment as a very big offense. "Excuse me? I am not fat!" She slammed her own fist onto the table, making the plates and utensils rattle. This also caught the attention of some of the other students.

"Calm down, Lucy. I didn't say you were fat. I just meant...uh..." Natasia tried to think of a much more gentle way to tell her friend what she thought without offending her. "I-It's just that I noticed that the two of you were... _eating_ more than usual, you know. And that you two aren't exactly in the best shape." She receieved another glare from the blonde when she said that. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Lucy crossed her arms and looked a bit mad. "I'm not fat, Nat."

"I said pudgy. Or would you rather that I say you look chubby?" Lucy refused to answer. Nat sighed. "In any case, all I'm saying is that you and Kevin kinda are pudgy, or chubby, whichever makes you act less like..." she gestured to her friend "...that."

"And I'm telling you I'm not," Lucy said.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I am not!"

"Look, I'm just looking out for you, Lucy."

"I don't need you to look out for me, Nat! What I do with myself is my business, so just stay out of it!"

"Lucy, I'm just-" Natasia kept trying to speak to her without losing her patience but it was getting too hard for her.

Finally, Lucy had had it with her. It was a known rule among girls not to make fun of someone's weight. Natasia had crossed the line, at least in Lucy's eyes. If she wanted this argument to stop, she was gonna have to do something about it. She got up and slammed her fist again on the table.

"Enough! You what? I've had it with you, Natasia Alianovna Brumblestain Monde!"

Maddie and Natasia gasped.

"L-Lucy! Y-You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" said Natasia. It was one of her most privately kept secrets. She only shared it with her closest friends, and only her relatives knew what it meant and why she was so embarrassed about it.

Lucy just looked away, still crossed. "That's what you get for insulting me."

Natasia was about to say something back when Kevin returned with another plate of cake.

"Hey girls, I'm back," Kevin said. He saw the upset looks of his sister and Natasia. On the other hand, Maddie kept looking back and forth between the two girls, appearing confused on which side was right.

"Yeah, hey", Lucy said, her tone lacking any enthusiasm.

"Okay, what's going on? What was all that yelling about earlier?" Kevin asked.

Lucy still refused to look at her friend and replied, "Natty here thinks that I'm eating too much candy and you're eating too much of that Reese's cake and we're both getting too fat."

"I said pudgy! And can you stop being so sensitive about it? I just said that you were eating a bit too much and that I'm looking out for you both," Natasia responded but Lucy wasn't listening to any of it. "Seriously, Lucy?" The blonde stil refused to answer her. "Fine. If you don't believe me, try asking Maddie."

The twins suddenly turned their heads toward the brunette. "Is this true?"

Maddie shrunk down into her seat, her nerves getting the best of her. "Uh... well... I just..." Like Natasia, she too was trying to avoid any comment that might provoke her friends, "I-I mean... you two _have_ been kind of..." The two leaned closer as Maddie started trailing off. Luckily for her, the bell signaling that lunch was over rang. Maddie breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, lunch is over. Wish I could chat some more but I gotta get to class. Bye!"

Like Kevin's idol Sonic, the brunette was immediately able to put away the remains of her lunch, grabbed her bag, and bolted out the cafeteria doors before any of the other students. The three stared at the doors swinging back and forth, truly in awe of what had just happened.

"Woah!"

It took them a moment to realize what just occurred before something clicked in their heads.

"Oh crepe! Class is starting soon! We have to go, now!" Natasia said.

The twins snapped out of it and quickly began to put away their trays too. That was, until Kevin suddenly stopped and remembered his plate of cake.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Lucy asked as she grabbed her backpack.

"I can't let this slice go in the trash. I already paid four coins for it." Kevin replied.

"But we're gonna be late for class!"

"B-But the cake-"

Lucy rolled her eyes, obviously getting frustrated at her brother. "Fine! Finish that piece if you want, just give me your bag. I'll go ahead and meet you in class."

Kevin handed her his bag and the blonde glitched out the cafeteria doors. He looked down at his dessert and without hesitation, immediately devoured it in about a minute. "Ahh... That takes care of- _BURP!"_ He let out a rather loud belch, "that." he said, looking satisfied.

"Gross." Natasia commented. "Well, now that that's done, we should get to class."

Kevin nodded and threw away the plate in the garbage. "Sure. But can I ask you one thing first?"

The magenta-clad girl nodded. "What is it?"

"Uh... what was the deal with your name? I mean, Alianovna? Seriously?" Kevin chuckled a bit at the ridiculous sounding name. Unfortunately for him, this was a mistake.

Natasia grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared at him. "If you ever make fun of my name again, or even ask about it, well... you better pray that the school nurse isn't too busy today. I wouldn't want one of my _best friends_ getting sent to the infirmary, now would I?" She grinned as she said these words.

Kevin felt a shiver go down his spine. Her expression was both threatening yet cheerful, and it was something that made him worry about what might happen to him if she kept true to her word. Natasia was usually a sweet girl. That is, until you make her mad. Her anger matched Lucy's, and it was something that both girls had in common. It was one of the things that also helped them get along... sometimes.

Kevin gulped, feeling almost as nervous as Maddie did earlier. "O-Okay, nevermind."

Natasia released his shirt and started opening the cafeteria doors. "Good. See ya later!" She started heading for her own class, leaving Kevin alone in the cafeteria.

'Note to self: Never make any girls mad by mentioning their weight or laughing at their names.' Kevin thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his and Lucy's class. 'Also, bring a fresh pair of underwear next time.'

* * *

The school day resumed as normal. Well, sort of normal. As the classes went on, the ones Lucy shared with Maddie always ended up with the brunette averting her eyes away from her friend. Lucy tried to speak to Maddie when the teacher wasn't looking but she kept her face buried in her book, still too afraid of what Lucy might think. After all, she was the one who started the argument.

On the other hand, the classes Lucy shared with Natasia didn't go as well either. The two girls would constantly avoid making eye contact with each other. At one point, Natasia even tripped as she was walking to her desk, courtesy of Lucy sticking her leg out and taking advantage of the situation.

"Oof!" Natasia fell to the floor with a thud. She looked to her side and saw Lucy with a grin on her face. "You did that on purpose, Lucy!"

"How dare you? I would never do such a thing!" Lucy replied, putting her hands up and feigning innocence.

Natasia got up and just scowled at her. She really wanted to do something about the way her 'friend' has been acting. However, she really didn't want to make things worse for either of them and possibly get blamed for it. Being raised by parents with an Asian heritage, she was taught to be honest. She was also taught about the concept of Karma.

'What goes around, comes around,' she whispered to herself. Natasia really tried to control her anger, though she was still tempted to get back at Lucy. 'But if you do that, you'll just cause more trouble.'

Sighing, she just kept herself quiet and returned to her seat. ' _Keep calm, Nat. Just keep calm..._ '

* * *

Soon, it was PE class and the four teens, dressed in their PE shirts and shorts, were in the gym. The gym teacher, a rather intimidating candy woman named Miss Kabang, stood in front of the class.

"Alright students, so as you all know, the school will be having a Sports Festival in two weeks time. I want to see if everyone is in top shape. Now, we're first going to check how fast you all can run, then we'll check your endurance on a small obstacle course, and finally we'll see how agile you all are with some gymnastics. I want all of you to line up for the first test, boys to the left and girls to the right. Each one of you will run one lap around the gym while I track your time on my watch Now, line up!"

The students followed her orders and the boys and girls all lined up by height. Kevin was lucky to have been the third shortest among the boys, so he had some time to relax. Meanwhile on the girls' side, Maddie was up first, followed by another racer's kid, then Natasia, then Lucy, before the rest of the other girls.

Miss Kabang stood by the sidelines and held her clipboard in one hand and her stopwatch in the other. "Alright, on your marks..."

The first boy and Maddie got into their starting positions.

"Get set..."

The boy and Maddie each took a deep breath.

"GO!" Miss Kabang yelled out and blew her whistle, signaling the two to run. The boy and Maddie darted off and ran around the gym. For the first half of the run, The boy and Maddie were neck and neck. However, by the time they crossed the finish line, they boy had won by a foot ahead of the mermaid.

"Okay, you two. Thirty-one seconds. Not bad but you still need a lot of work." Miss Kabang wrote down their times and let them catch their breaths by the sidelines. "Alright, next up!"

A male and a female racer's kid were up next. They did their run and the girl lead by four feet ahead of the boy. Once they crossed the finish line, the boy had caught up with the girl, but both were totally exhausted.

"Twenty-eight seconds. Good job you two. Go rest up." Miss Kabang looked at her list and called out the next pair of students. "Fluggerbutter, Monde, you two are up!"

Kevin lined up at the starting line with Natasia. Like before, they set themselves up and waited for the signal.

"GO!"

The two took off quickly and ran their lap. Halfway through though, Kevin seemed to be getting tired, evidenced by him slowing down. Natasia on the other hand was still going strong. When they crossed the finish line, Natasia was about ten feet ahead of him and didn't look nearly as tired. But as Kevin was about to cross the finish line, he tripped on his own feet and fell to the floor.

"Oof!"

As Natasia crossed the finish line, Miss Kabang checked her timer and looked back at Kevin, who was trying to get himself back up to finish his lap.

"Monde, good job! 24 seconds flat." The candy woman smiled at her. She then gave Kevin an unimpressed look. "Fluggerbutter, 33 seconds. Not good at all."

Kevin didn't pay much attention to his results as he was too busy panting for air.

"Now, both of you, off to the side. Next up, Fluggerbutter, Kydd."

Lucy and the boy got up and went to the starting line. Kydd was a black haired boy with a fair complexion but was known to have a sort of western accent. He was known around the school as being a gentleman with the girls and very friendly with everyone. He even knew how to raise gummy crops and animals when he isn't in school.

The two of them lined up like the rest before them, but Lucy took a quick glance at Kydd, or Gummy as he was known to the others in class. They got into position and waited for the signal.

"GO!"

They darted off the starting line and were approaching the halfway mark, both tied. As they got closer to the finish line, however, Lucy suddenly felt a slight pain in her chest, causing her to slow down a bit. After a short period, and a few yards, the two of them crossed the finish line. Gummy had crossed the finish line first with Lucy a few seconds behind him.

"Kydd, twenty-three seconds. Good work!" The boy smiled and went to side to seat with his friends. "Fluggerbutter, twenty-nine seconds. Not bad." Lucy panted a bit and took a seat with the rest of the class. "Next!"

Over the course of the class, Miss Kabang tested the children in various activities that they expect to be included in the sports fest. So far, Natasia and Gummy were proving themselves fit and athletic enough to pass the activities with ease. Maddie and Lucy were having some trouble though but were keeping up with the rest of the class. But the same couldn't be said for Kevin.

While the girls were doing the horizontal bar exercises, the boys were practicing their jumping ability on the vaulting horse. It was now Kevin's turn to test himself. He stood at the far end of the section of track leading to the springboard. He took a deep breathe and started running and was building up speed. As he was closing in on the springboard, his leg gave way, causing him to trip on the springboard and hit his head on the vaulting horse.

 _ **BAM!**_

Everyone heard the impact and quickly turn their heads in Kevin's direction. Maddie, who had just finished practicing on the parallel bars, quickly rushed over to him, as did Lucy and Natasia.

"Kevin? Kevin! Are you okay?" Maddie asked.

Kevin seemed dazed and wasn't responding.

"Kevin! Come on, please get up." Maddie began lightly slapping him as she tried to get him to come to.

Kevin groaned as his eyes started to slowly open. " _Augh..._ Is that you mom?"

"Mom? No Kevin, it's me, Maddie." Maddie said.

Miss Kabang came over to check if Kevin was alright. "Is he okay?"

"I like pancakes!" Kevin laughed.

"That would be a no. I better take him to the infirmary. Is that okay, Miss?" Maddie politely asked.

The teacher nodded. "Sure. I have your progress listed."

Maddie smiled as she tried to pick Kevin up. "Thank you ma'am. Come on Kev, let's get you to the nurse's office."

Kevin started giggling a bit as he got up on his feet. "I like mermaids..." he looked at Maddie and said, "Oops," before covering his mouth.

Maddie showed some blushing but still tried to hide it. "O-kay... That's enough, Kevin. Let's get you to the nurse." She turned to her friends and said, "We'll catch up with you later, guys. Bye!" She hurried to the nurse's office, practically dragging Kevin along as she did. The mermaid girl wasn't the physically strongest of her friends, so she was struggling to get to the office. Lucky for her that it wasn't too far from the gym.

" _Sigh..._ I'll never understand those two," said Miss Kabang as she scratched the back of her head. She looked at her clipboard and said, "I just hope that nothing else will-" As she was talking to herself, she heard another student scream, followed by yet another loud thud.

 **" _Aaaahhhhh!_ "**

 **THUD!**

"LUCY!"

"Not again!"

* * *

 **Just a quick note. To those following TheDisneyFan365's story of "Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon", I have been told that they are unfortunately able to resume it at this time. However, a fellow writer named SquidbaggerOfWoomyandNgyesness has volunteered to continue it in his stead until TheDisneyFan365 can resume the story. In the meantime, SquidbaggerOfWoomyandNgyesness will post his chapters on his account.**

 **Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter, and Gummy Kydd belong to Agent BM**

 **Maddie belongs to Jubileena**

 **SALAMAT**


End file.
